


This is Halloween

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Kara comes home with costumes for everyone, featuring Lena, the twins, Kaleb and Kieran and their big siblings Lara and Liam.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	This is Halloween

Smiling, Kara walked into her home, which was aptly dubbed as ‘their kingdom’ by their 7-year old twins. Lugging costumes on hangers wrapped in black zipped plastic, she had to keep a mischievous grin in check as she slung the costume bags over a kitchen chair and followed the loud noises her children were making in another room.

She had quite the surprise for her wife when she got home.

Turning around the corner, she entered the living room and found her kids, all four of them. A 14 year old Lara and a 15 year old Liam, whose busy schedules that consisted on hanging out with their friends and girlfriends had allowed them to actually spend a few hours at home before the weekend, which fortunately Halloween had fallen on, and her two twins, Kaleb and Kieran ganging up on the older siblings with Nerf guns.

She quietly leaned on the door jamb, crossed her arms and watched her family at play. Lara was using one of the couches as a shield and throwing soft green sponge balls at them, while Liam was shooting left and right with his nerf gun.

“Take that you pesky heroes,” Lara shouted and made loud crashing sound effects.

Kieran was waving her gun around but making shooting sounds. “We’ll never surrender. Good always wins!” She ran and jumped up on the opposite couch and was exuberantly jumping on the cushions, while her brother remained hidden at the other side of the couch.

“Not this time you monsters!” Liam yelled back while taking cover.

Kaleb extended his gun. “That’s right! We will never surrender and you’re the stinky monsters.” He grabbed a few of the sponge balls, tucking his gun under his arm, while Kara covered a grin with her hand, and threw them back at Liam.

“Hey! Those are our plutonium blast grenades. You can’t throw them back at me,” Liam protested and laughed putting his arms up.

“Well, they’re ‘tonium green eggs now,” Kaleb returned not getting the words right.

“Yeah!” His sister enthusiastically agreed picking up two balls and hurling them at her sister. Kieran cackled and recited, “Would you like green eggs and ham, Sam-I-am?”

Kara shook her head. “Green Eggs and Ham” by Dr. Seuss was Kieran’s current “most favorite book in the world” and she would recite words from it at any given moment.

“Grenades, you two monsters!” Lara corrected the word and placed her hands on her hips exerting a little bit of big sister authority as she looked at her watch. “We’d better clean this place up. Mom and Ma will be home any minute.”

Kara could hear the unison groans from the other three and chuckled loudly so that her presence is acknowledged. “A little late for that. One of them is already home.”

“Ma!” Came the kinder-chorus from the sofa. Kieran and Kaleb were smiling brightly and began jumping up and down in excitement. At least they had taken their shoes off, Kara noted, otherwise Lena would have a field day with that on cleaning day, that usually meant that Kara would be on cleaning duty for letting it happen. Whilst she could do it in a swift, Lena schooled her on the importance of being a good role model for their kids and no powers were allowed inside the house. So old school fashion cleaning day was actually just the worst for Kara and most of the kids.

“Did you bring Mommy home with you?” Lara looked around to see if Lena was behind her or somewhere but to her great disappointment she wasn’t.

“No. I had to run an errand,” She said as Lara joined the twins sitting between them on the sofa, while Liam began picking up the fallen objects from everywhere. 

“And you better get down from the sofa before you get hurt. You know who got blamed the last time, so you don’t want mommy to get mad at me again.”

“Like you always do?”

“That’s right, this time it’s going to be your mom’s fault if anything happens to you, because I-“ Suddenly, she saw the twins light up and felt a prickling sensation at her nape and she stopped talking, but before she could turn around, two arms encircled her waist from behind and her back was slammed against Lena’s front, the brunette’s mouth at her ear.

“Hello you!”

Kara startled and recoiled more into her wife’s strong grasp. “Lena!” Kara reprimanded her by the way of her greeting, though there was little bite in her tone she relaxed in her arms. It always surprised Kara how could Lena sneak up past her and sometimes make no noise whatsoever. So Kara’s superhearing didn’t always work, or so it seemed when it came to the times that Lena scared her.

Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and laughed. For someone who had all her sense heightened, Kara would always get scared by her. After a long day at work, it felt good to have her wife in her arms. She sniffed Kara’s scent in and hummed her approval because Kara didn’t smell like she had been in a fight and actually smelled like home. She was pleased at the almost unnoticeable shiver down her wife’s body.

“Mommy’s home!” One twin exclaimed.

“Ma is home!” The other twin shouted.

“God bless us everyone,” Lara quipped in jest, rolling her eyes while Liam smiled at the scene. 

“Don’t be so sar…sacra…” Kieran frowned looking for the correct word.

When she couldn’t think of it, she glanced at Kaleb and her twin shrugged and said, “Don’t be such a dummy dumdum, Lara!”

Then they landed with a thump on the cushions beside her and lovingly ruffled her hair.

“Sarcastic, you little rascals. The word you’re looking for is sarcastic. You want to know who invented that word,” When the kids expected the answer Lara laughed and only looked back at Lena.

“Yeah,” Kara quipped, turning her head to pointedly pin Lena with a smirk, “I wonder where she gets that from.” Kara was always the one to get to the point, whereas Lena was the sarcastic one in everything.

Lena rolled her eyes, and pressed her lips against a fair skinned, lightly freckled cheek that smelled faintly of vanilla. “I surely don’t know what you are talking about, my queen of sass.” Her smile blossomed when it was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes and smile at her.

Kara turned in her arms wrapping herself around Lena and they heard Kaleb warn in hushed tones to the others, “Uh-oh, they’re gonna do it.”

Both mothers’ eyes grew in shock and Lena smiled first and whispered, “Kiss. They probably mean kiss.”

Kara playfully wiggled her eyebrows, licked her lips and enticed, “Come here.” No sooner had their lips met they could hear Lara and Liam feigning sounds of chocking and the twins laughing. They were pressed against one another so they could not see their older kids happy grins nor their twins covering Lara’s eyes with their tiny hands while Liam did that all on his own.

Kaleb and Kieran felt it their duty to save their sister from her pains of having to watch her mother’s kiss, which she really didn’t mind but liked to give Kara and Lena a hard time about it since they were always kissing these days. Lara secretly loved it and the twins thought it was so romantic, just all a part of life and what loving parents did and what they hoped to have in the future. Liam being the oldest, just was used to it.

Kara and Lena separated, sharing an intense look before Kara turned her blushing cheeks away from the source.

“So who wants to see their Halloween costumes?”

“We do!” The twins raced off the couch and both barreled into their mothers.

“Oof!” Kara let out a sound and Lena chuckled and opened her mouth to speak but the twins were insistently pushing with great excitement.

“Come on, moms. You can suck each other’s faces later,” Kieran reasoned.

Kara feigned debilitating exhaustion. “But I can’t move. I’m so tired.” Jokingly, she brought her arm around her child, “You carry me, Kaleb.”

Giggling, Kaleb screamed as Kara leaned into him, “Ma!”

Kieran counted herself lucky that the mom she had wrapped herself around hugged her beneath her arms and had lifted her to place swift kisses all over her face. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and hugged her.

Kaleb was laughing loudly and gleefully beside them and with Kara’s fortitude and determination tried to carry Kara, or at least the weight that she was faking having.

“Whoa, I was kidding,” Kara turned a deep dimpled, astonished smile at Lena. “He’s actually trying!”

Lena shook her head and smiled, “Switch!” She handed Kieran over and grabbed Kaleb. “Come here, my brave stubborn one.”

Kaleb didn’t need to be asked twice. Letting Kara go so he could embrace Lena with all his might to give her the most heartfelt hug he could give.

“Hey! I also exist!” Lara then stood up and with crossed arms huffed in protest. Lena and Kara exchanged a look of mirth and decided to tease their oldest daughter.

“I thought you were too big for hugs and kisses.” Lena mentioned, since that was the first thing Lara told them after they dropped her off at high school.

“I’m never too old for that!” Lara exclaimed, feeling left out of it. Both Lena and Kara seemed to have the same reaction when Lara took notice of their faces and remember how it could backfire if she let it happen. “I mean not when we’re in the privacy of our home, of course.” Lara said with a smirk on her face when she remembered suddenly, she was supposed to act like a cool teenager.

“Ok, come here you big baby.”

They didn’t embrace fully waiting to see if their older kid wanted in, but he remained in his spot frowning.

“Is something wrong Liam?”

“No.”

“Do you want to join us?”

“Or are you too old for mommy’s hugs?” He mumbled something that only Kara picked up, her smile was so big that it was all that Lena needed to know to motion his older kid forward and he ran towards her, laughing.

“If you insist, who am I to deny my favorite mother a hug.”

Kara wanted to protest but she knew that he didn’t really mean that and if he did, she was okay with that because Lena deserved all the love. The whole family got a group hug squishing Lara and Liam in the middle and dropping kisses to each child who squirmed and giggled all the way through.

Kara couldn’t help but remember how it felt rushing in towards their parents back in Krypton when they came home and then to an equal sweet memory of embracing Eliza and Alex together. She’s glad that she could provide that feeling to her kids and that her wife solicited those same reactions from them. 

She was happy that she had the perfect family, or close to it since they weren’t that perfect.

“So how about we check our costumes?” Liam mumbled and that made the group hug stop immediately since Kaleb and Kieran squealed at the top of their lungs for their costumes.

Kara pulled the costumes off the chair, one by one.

“Avengers Assemble!” Kara shouted, it was kind of a surprise for the whole family to see what they were going dressed as, for this year. There was appraisal and shouts of approval from the whole family once she announced it and Kara let out a sigh of relief. She was thinking of going as the justice league, but they could always be that next year (or never since Alex said that Kara couldn’t wear her Supergirl costume as a Halloween one). Well she could always be Batwoman so no one would recognize her in the mask. Or better yet she could be Barry or better yet she could be- Kara was so in for next year.

Pulling herself out of her daydream, she just focused on the present matter, “So, two Maximoff twins costumes for the little devils here.”

“Yeahhh!” screams from the twins where the only sound in the house. They took their costumes and climbed up in chairs and knelt there looking for the bag zippers and pulling the costumes out of it even before Kara could move.

“Ok, that was fast. Hmmm this one is for you Lara. One captain marvel costume for the grumpy teenager here.”

“Yeah!” Lara smiled hugely and unzipped the bag to inspect the costume she was going to wear to the Olsen’s party later on that night. She ignored the grumpy comment, but she was going to get her back later for that.

“One handsome God of thunder for the sulking teenager over here.”

“But I wanted to be Hulk,” He says lamely, but they could see that he was excited to pick up the hammer from the bag. “You know I want to smash.”

Two sets of eyebrows raise at that and his blush tells them as much that he didn’t mean that literally.

“I mean things.”

“Sure you did.” Kara says jokingly and Lena elbows her on her stomach which is not a good thing because it hurt. Okay who she was kiddin’ it hurt Lena by the way that Lena was massaging her elbow. 

“I mean look at this way, I think Bella wanted to go as Valkyrie and you guys will compliment each other you know?”

“I haven’t thought of that.”

“Now you know.”

“Thanks ma, you’re the best.”

“I know.” Kara grinned sexily at Lena while handing her costume. “And, one…” Lena took the costume bag and halted suddenly when she opened it. “Seriously? Black Widow?” Tilting her head and planting her fist on her hip, Lena raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Kara just shrugged, “I mean you do have a red wig somewhere when you were-“

Lena put a hand over her mouth. “And what are you going as?”

“Captain America of course,” Kara smiled naturally once her wife’s hand lowered from her mouth. “Didn’t you hear my war cry.”

“Of course you’re going as Captain America.”

“What?” Kara said dumbfounded, holding the laugh that was going to spill any second now.

“You just wanted to see me in leather,” Kara just shrugged and watched their little kids begin to undress in the kitchen and put their costumes on.

“So? How do we look?”

“Like you two should’ve been a couple of green Aliens instead,” Lara said while the twins stuck their tongues out at her.

“You two look incredible, just like the originals quicksilver and scarlet witch.” This came from Kara as she took Lena into her arms, leaning her front into Lena’s back and rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

Kaleb and Kieran scanned each other’s clothes, nodded their approval and high-fived each other.

“We look badass!” Kaleb exclaimed causing her mother’s dropped jawed expressions.

“Where did we learn a word like that?” Lena reproved.

The twins looked to their older brother who started coughing loudly and it was uncertain whether he was doing it out of awkwardness at getting caught or he was trying desperately not to laugh, something all their kids learnt how to do because of their aunty Alex.

Kara pressed her mouth against Lena’s shoulder, Lena could feel Kara shaking with laughter, so she rolled her eyes. “You two look really impressive in your costumes. Impressive. It means the same as the other word.”

“Impressive.” Kieran tried.

“Yes, very good, honey.”

“Mpressive…” Kaleb too tried out the word but said, “Okay, but badass is an easier word to say, Mommy.”

Lara snorted and Lena bit her cheek to keep from laughing, the culprit behind the word was already out her mother’s glares and going into his room to change, while Lara before she could get in trouble for laughing did the same. 

“But there are better words to express yourself with.” It didn’t help that Kara hid her face behind Lena with a wheezing quaking chuckled. “Kara…” Lena lightly scolded and shook her away.

“Okay, Kaleb….” Kara placed her hands in her back pockets. “Do you want to do what’s right or what’s easy?”

“Right!” Kaleb cheered.

“Right. Good boy!” Kara praised.

“Okay. We look ‘mpressve.”

“Impressive. Yeah.” Kara lifted her costume bag and grabbed Lena’s hands leading them to their room. While the twins went to their rooms to pick up their “weapons”, which they soon realized that they didn’t have because they were their own weapons.

When Kara and Lena returned to the kitchen with their costumes on, they took their time admiring each other’s costumes and fitting forms underneath it all. They both smiled as they came closer together and were wrapped in each other’s arms, their lips moving against one another’ when Kaleb and Kieran halted in the doorway.

The twins smiled and Kieran tunneled her hands over her mouth and twisted around to shout at her sister and brother upstairs. “Lara! Liam! They’re sucking face again!”

Kara and Lena couldn’t help the laugh that broke their kiss.

“Kissing,” Kara began, putting her arm around Lena’s shoulders, “How about we use the word kissing?” The twins giggled behind their hands.

“Can we go now?” Asked an exasperated Lara. Lena lifted her eyebrow and Lara rolled her eyes knowing what her mother was expecting to hear. “Please?”

“Did you know that your middle name is Carol?” Kara asked her oldest daughter who stopped altogether and looked suspiciously towards her blonde mother. “So you’re actually Carol Danvers.”

“You’re kidding. I’m Carol Danvers?” Lara said surprised but one look at Lena and her shaking head just made her groan for falling into that joke from her mother.

Lena grinned triumphal and Kara put her arm around her older daughter and mouthed something akin to I love you and sorry while they both laughed.

“Alright now we can go.” The shouts for the twins made it impossible to say anything else.

“Do you think we can suck face later on?” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear which earned her a laugh from her wife and a wink after Liam and Lara picked the twins and went to the front porch.

“You bet that we’re going to do more than suck face.” Lena promised and Kara did a little dance while Lena laughed.

Once in the car with most of the cast of the Avengers, the Luthor-Danvers family was ready for the night ahead.


End file.
